I'll Never Say
by ForeverDanni
Summary: a random oneshot inspired by the song Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne. please read and review! T for swearing.


**Random oneshot! YAY! lol. this might be a little OOC for Sam and Freddie, soo... yeah.**

**sorry about not posting on The Seddie Situtation in a while, I've been busy with friends and fam. **

**soo... READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned iCarly and the other shows I heart, but I sadly don't :( I don't own this song either (it's by Avril Lavigne, who is AWESOME!)**

**(**_**this means it's a song lyric Sam's singing**_)

Just take a deep breath, Puckett, everything's going to be fine. Even though tough, not sappy at all Sam is singing a song about a guy, for the school talent show, that she wrote herself in front of all the students of Ridgeway High, including the nub and all my ex-boyfriends. Oh, who I am kidding, this is not going to be fine!

"Sam? Sam!" Carly yelled, bringing me out of my panic, "You're next!"

"Carly, I can't do this," I said, starting to walk away with my guitar. I've been playing guitar since I was in 5th grade, but only Carly knew then.

"Sam, you've been waiting forever to sing this song to Freddie," she said while pulling me back. Did I mention I was singing a song about Freddie? I started to panic again.

"1 minute till you go on." Ted told me, pointing to his watch. Crap, now I couldn't back out. I peeked out through the curtains. Poor Jake, because of our webshow, he thinks he can sing. I searched my eyes for one person, Fredward. I finally found his eyes in the crowd, and he mouthed good luck.

"Now!" Carly said. Butterflies filled my stomach. I slowly walked onstage.

"Hey everybody, I wrote this song myself. It's called Things I'll Never Say. And _don't_ ask me who's it's about." I spoke into the microphone, trying not to sound scared. They all thought I was fearless, so I just had to be.

_**I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes**_

_** I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows**_

I looked at Carly and Freddie who were staring at me. What, was I really bad? I must be horrid, everybody was staring at me.

_**I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red**_

_** and I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

Oh, crap. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have signed-up for the talent show. I probably sounded horrible! I'll keep going, I have to be fearless.

_**'Cause I'm feeling nervous, tryin' to be so perfect**_

_** 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah...**_

Why am I even singing this song? It's not like Freddie going to suddenly realize that I like him. It took me _months_ to even realized I liked the dork.

_**If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_** Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_** If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee**_

_** Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away...**_

_** With these things I'll never say.**_

Wait, do I hear clapping? Oh my god, people are clapping along. Keep your cool, Puckett, keep your cool.

_**It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time**_

_** What use is it to you, what's on my mind?**_

_** If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere**_

_** So why can't I just tell you that I care?**_

I really wish I could just tell him, get it off my chest, then make him forget it. That would make it so much easier.

_**'Cause I'm feeling nervous, tryin' to be so perfect**_

_** 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah...**_

Stupid Carly, making me sing this song in the talent show. I was just going to sing some other song that I wrote, but _nooo_ Carly just made me pick this one.

_**If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_** Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_** If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee**_

_** Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away...**_

_** With these things I'll never say.**_

Carly thought that, somehow after hearing my song, Freddie would just magically like me. I mean, seriously? Carly's been watching way too much Disney Channel.

_**What's wrong with my tongue?**_

_** These words keep slipping away...**_

_** I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say.**_

I hate how everything in this song is true. I really wish I made it all up, but I didn't.

_** 'Cause I'm feeling nervous, tryin' to be so perfect**_

_** 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah...**_

Crap, I'm blushing. Crap, other people are noticing I'm blushing. Well, might as well be blushing, I'm singing a song about Freddie to the _whole school_!

_**I guess I'm wishing my life away...**_

_** With these things I'll never say.**_

_** If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_** Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_** If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee**_

_** Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away...**_

_** With these things I'll never say.**_

I really really like Freddie. Crap.

_**These things I'll never say...**_

There was a really loud silence, then a roar of applause. I guess I wasn't that bad of a singer. I looked towards Freddie and didn't see him. Great, he realized it. I bowed then ran off stage.

"Carly," I said with worry, while walking to her apartment, "he knows. Fredbag _knows_."

"This is great! Now, he'll like you and you'll like him! Perfect!" Carly squealed. I shook my head.

"Carly, he _hates_ me," I said very slowly, trying to get it through her head.

"Whatever you sa-ay!" she chimed. I groaned. Couldn't she just see that we weren't going to be together? Freddie barely thinks of me as a _friend_. Suddenly I was jerked back around a corner.

"What the hell?" I yelled at Freddie. He was gripping my shoulder

"Who is it about?" I would usually punch him in the shoulder and run away, but, for some reason I didn't. I just keep my mouth shut.

"Who is it about!" Is that _rage_ in his voice? Weird. It's like he's jealous or something.

"What? Jealous?" I asked with a smirk. Oh crap, why'd I just say that?

"No," he said quickly. I sighed to myself. I wish he was.

"It's about someone at Ridgeway, okay?" I said as I tried to wiggle out of his grip. Since when was Freddie strong? I finally wiggled out and walked towards Carly's aparment.

"Oh yeah, _that_ narrows it down." he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Freddifer, why are you asking?" I questioned as I strode towards Carly's kitchen.

"No reason. Is it Gibby?" Wow. Gibby? Really? I slapped him in the arm as I sat down on the couch.

"What was that for?" he yelled, while rubbing his arm and sitting next to me.

"For thinking it was Gibby. Now, shut up. I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Would you tell Carly?"

"Psh. She already knows." Crap. He gonna ask her.

"Carly!" Freddie yelled up the stairs. I should've known this would happen! Before she told him I would just say I was going to Groovy Smoothies, then run home. Easy. Carly walked down the stairs.

"What?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Who's the guy in Sam's song?" he asked her. I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Sam," she turned towards me with begging eyes, "please, can I tell him?"

"Sure, whatever, then you're happy Disney fairytale will come true," I said with sarcasm in my voice, "I'm going to Groovy Smoothies, bye." I dashed out the door as quick as I could which, if you know me, is insanely fast. I ran past the park and Groovy Smoothies before I stopped to take a breath. I zoomed all the way home, up to my room, and locked the door. My mom wasn't home, thank god. I flopped onto my bed, finally comfortable. I guessed what Freddie was going to do. He was going to laugh that it was about him, come to confront me about it, and then things would be awkward between us until...

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my front door. I guessed it was Freddie, then looked out the window to check. It was him, no surprise there. I sighed, then walked to the door.

"What the hell do you want, Fredweird?" I glared at him.

"You were singing about me?" Freddie eyes showed disbelief.

"Why do you care?" I rolled my eyes at his stupid question. I mean, Carly just told him.

"Cause I should know when the girl I like likes me back..." he mumbled.

"Well, you found out," I smiled, "Happy?" He smiled, and then paused.

"You kept your promise," he smirked.

"What?"

"You never _actually _said that you liked me," he tucked his hand in mine as we walked out the door. I shook my head, and shoved him a little bit.

"Benson, your never going to hear those words," I smirked.

_These things I'll never say..._

**You guys like it? Hate it? Have an idea to make it better? **

**THEN REVIEW :)**

**seriously.**

**Danielle **


End file.
